skrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Republic of Estovakia
The Federal Republic of Estovakia, or simply Estovakia, is a large nation in the Northern hemisphere. Covering former Alaska and the Kamchatka peninsula, it is highly mountainous. Estovakia possess only the currently-contested border with the Hezhen Federation. Estovakia is a highly open nation, with many foreign trade deals being opened in recent years. History The lands comprising modern Estovakia were less affected than most from the plague due to their relative isolation, but still experienced large losses of population. After the plague, they experienced frequent and crippling famine and plagues, most frequently in inland Alaska. These regions, which were reliant on reindeer farming and hunting, often struggled to survive. After a brief occupation by Canadian forces, the local government of Anchorage was rallied by an already-aged Ivan Estovak. Estovak led them to victory over the Kingdom of Kenai, and then rapid annexation and conquest of the regions surrounding them. Soon after, the Unification War was concluded, and most of former Alaska lay under one flag. The major leaders of the Anchorage group became ministers of the Federal Republic, and Estovak became both Prime Minister and President, with the title of President reserved purely for him. Culture Estovakia possesses a unique mix of Russian, Inuit, and American cultures. Generally, the Estovakian public is relatively conservative when compared to many other nations. Though there is no state religion, the majority of Estovakians are Christian, with the Episcopal, Catholic, and Russian Orthodox churches dominating. Estovakian cuisine is rooted in the harsh and infertile nature of much of the land. Caribou is a staple meat in many regions, and has been called the "beef of the north" by many chefs. Estovakian television and literature is increasingly dominated by semi-realistic cartoons, referred to as anime, and comic books often made in the same style named after a similar Japanese concept, manga. The rise of these forms of media is often tied to the lack of a Hollywood analogue, and the cheapness of the medium. Politics The Federal Republic of Estovakia, as the name suggests, is a federal republic. Small Regional Councils create laws for sub-units of the nation, which are usually tied into a geographic or population based area. The larger government is controlled by the Federal Council, which is composed of representatives elected by both the Regional Councils and general population. The Federal Council works in concert with the Prime Minister, Ivan Estovak, and his Government Ministers to create and enforce laws for the nation. The office of President, granted by the Federal Council and unanimously ratified by a 2/3rds vote of all Regional Councils at the time of granting, is given to exemplary or massively historically significant Estovakian Prime Ministers. While this means in theory that any Prime Minister could become President, with the near-dictatorial powers that accompany it, in practice it is expected and understood that Ivan Estovak is a special case. In the international sphere, the Estovakian government is open and has actively participated in numerous diplomatic talks with other nations. Estovakia is a member of the United Nations, and has actively pursued various treaties and exchanges with other nations, including helping to found the International Space Agency. Economy Much of the Estovakian economy is based on resource extraction, using the wide variety of natural materials found in the region. Mining, fishing, logging, and the petroleum industries are major components. The raw materials market is supplemented by some manufacturing, including aerospace industries and automotive production. Estovakia's control of the Bering Straight enables them to access the Artic, which is being increasingly used for transit via submarine or icebreaker to Europe.